O Grande Combate
by BattleShell
Summary: Vai haver um grande combate! Mas entre quem? E aonde? Lê e descobre. PG-13 por linguagem e violência.


O GRANDE COMBATE

CAPÍTULO 1:

Foi inaugurada a sede da federação de luta, e Link, Mario, Fox e o Donkey Kong foram chamados pelo presidente para lhes dar uma mensagem muito importante. Eles aceitaram e de momento estão à espera do elevador.

"Que demora." Resmungou Fox.

Os outros não lhe ligaram e continuaram à espera do elevador a´te que ele finalmente apareceu.

"Qual é o andar?" Perguntou Link.

"É o andar nº39." Respondeu Mario.

Link carrega no butão 39 e o elevador começa a subir, e 20 segundos depois pára.

"Ora bolas, pá! Avariou!" Exclamou Donkey Kong zangado.

"Este edifício não é novo?" Perguntou Mario.

"É claro que é! Por isso qual é o motivo para esta merda avariar?" Respondeu bruscamente Donkey Kong.

Link e Fox não dizem nada, ficam à espera que o elevador volte a andar mas passam 5 minutos e nada.

"Foda-se!" Praguejou Mario furioso.

De repente Fox entra em pânico e começa a gritar histericamente:

"NÓS VAMOS MORRER!"

Link, Mario e Donkey Kong tentam acalmá-lo mas não serve de nada. Então Link resolve dar-lhe uma estalada na cara, mas também não resulta. Fox acaba por desmaiar de tanto gritar e com falta de ar por não respirar durante 2 minutos seguidos.

"Chiça! Só estamos aqui à 7 minutos e o gajo fica logo todo histérico!" Reclamou Mario.

"Nunca se deve entrar em pânico." Aconselhou Link.

Donkey Kong não diz nada, começa a andar de um lado para o outro à espera que o elevador suba.

"Já estamos atrasados caralho!" Praguejou Mario furioso.

"Ó Mario, tem calma, pá. Reclamar não vai servir de nada, o elevador não te ouve." Respondeu Link tentando acalmar o Mario.

Mario olhou fixamente para o Link com um olhar ameaçador durante cerca de 15 segundos até virar a cabeça.

"Mas qu'é qu'eu fiz?" Perguntou-lhe o Link cunfuso.

"Mete-te na tua vida, caralho." Respondeu Mario ferozmente.

"Ouve, lá, só te fiz uma pergunta."

"Que não tivesses feito! Está calado cabrão!"

Link começou a ficar irritado com a atitude do Mario e começou a olhar para ele com um olhar ameaçador.

Donkey Kong limitou-se apenas a olhar e continuou sem dizer nada, continuou à espera que o elevador subisse.

"'Tás a olhar pra onde?" Perguntou Mario a Link.

"Tens alguma coisa a ver com isso, urso?"

"Já andas a abusar, pá!"

Mario furioso deu um murro na cara de Link com toda a sua força pondo-o KO e a sangrar do nariz. Donkey Kong olhou chocado para o Link, e zangado para o Mario.

"Porque lhe deste um murro, palhaço?" Perguntou-lhe furioso.

"Tens alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Tenho muita! Ele é meu amigo, e não admito que lhe faças isso!"

Mario e Donkey Kong olharam-se um para o outro fixamente preparando-se cada um para lutar; Donkey Kong achava que desde há umas semanas atrás que Mario estava a armar-se demasiado, e por isso, já tinha vontade de lutar contra ele à muito tempo atrás. Pelo contrário, Mario achava que Donkey Kong tinha o rei na barriga, e então, à semanas que queria dar-lhe uma lição. Ele não quer saber se as pessoas acham que ele é mal educado, e acaba por lhes agredir; ia fazer o mesmo a Donkey Kong, e logo com dois motivos!

Quando eles se preparavam para lutar ouviram barulho, era o elevador, começou a subir e uns segundos depois chegou ao 39º andar, onde o presidente da federação de luta mundial os esperava. Fox, no entanto acordou e Donkey Kong disse-lhe que já estava tudo bem. Pelo contrário, Link ainda estava inconsciente e entregaram-no aos cuidados de saúde que felizmente eram no mesmo andar.

Mario, Donkey Kong e Fox caminharam na direcção do gabinete e nem precisaram de bater à porta, porque o presidente os atendeu logo.

"Boa tarde, senhores." Disse ele.

Os três sorriram e sentaram-se nas cadeiras. Donkey Kong e Mario continuavam a olhar de lado um para o outro, enquanto que Fox estava ansioso para saber o que o presidente queria.

De repente o presidente olha e fica admirado de não ver Link.

"Onde está o Hylian?"

Mario nervoso inventou algo para sair desta situação de seguida.

"Ele-ele-ele-ele tropeçou quando entrámos e bateu com o nariz no chão. Por isso mandámo-lo aos cuidados de saúde."

"Espero que ele fique bem. Depois transmitam-lhe o recado que vos vou dar, certo?"

"Certo." Os três acenaram.

Donkey Kong olhou furiosamente para Mario, por ter mentido ao presidente. Donkey Kong agora estava mesmo impaciente para dar uma tareia em Mario, mas não o podia fazer no gabinete, podia ter consequências muito graves para o seu emprego.

"Ora bem. Eu chamei-vos aqui para vos imformar que este ano o campeonato de luta da Super Smash Brothers Melee começará uma semana mais cedo, ou seja, daqui a três semanas em vez de um mês."

Fox ficou admirado. Pensava que poderia treinar mais uma semana mas afinal estava enganado. Ia ter menos uma semana para treinar.

Donkey Kong e Mario ficaram indiferentes perante esta decisão, nem resolveram perguntar porquê.

"E vai haver um combate amigável para a semana senhores." Indicou o presidente.

"QUÊ?!?" Exclamaram os três lutadores espantados.

"Exactamente! Será um combate individual: Donkey Kong versus Mario em Mute City!"

Donkey Kong e Mario olharam-se fixamente de novo. Ficaram felizes porque tinham contas a ajustar. Fox ficou indiferente, ficou até aliviado por não ser ele.

Quem ganhará este combate "amigável"? Talvez descubram mais tarde. Estejam atentos ao próximo capítulo.

CONTINUA...

Que acharam deste capítulo? Espero receber reviews, por favor.


End file.
